In Port Royal/Defeat Barbosa
This is how our heroes visit Port Royal and defeat Barbosa in Ryan's Quest 2. Sora and the gang arrive in a new place. Ryan looks at the view Sci-Ryan: Whoa. Ryan F-Freeman: This world is... Evil Ryan: Different. Goofy: Yes, Evil Ryan. Kinda different. world name appears: "Port Royal" then disappears in fire Ryan F-Freeman: Sora? Do you remember being in this place? Sora: No, Ryan. hears screaming Sci-Ryan: Somthing's up. Evil Ryan: Heartless? Evil Anna: Organization 13? Ryan F-Freeman: There's only one way to find out. set off. Meanwhile, Swiper and Pete is having a chat to Barbosa Swiper: You are looking for Aztec treasure? Barbosa: Aye! And thanks to the curse put on it, we are nether among the livin' nor the dead. Swiper: Well. By the look of it, you look like normal pirates to me. Pete: Swiper's right. Barbosa: Ah, but in the moonlight.... moon Swiper: Wow. I like how you mean by that. Hmmm. Listen. If you see 2 of the King's friends, 3 Equestrian Sirens, a boy named Matau, a Crystal Prep student and a boy and a techno-organic holding 2 Keyblades, stay back. Because they got a kind of magic that doesn't belong to this world, Ok? And no one will know what it will do to you. Especially when the moon is showing what you truly are. [ Barbosa: A match for Barbosa, you say? Sora: Hey! Ryan F-Freeman: Excuse me! Swiper: See? I knew it. Pete: Those are the punks Swiper told you about. Ryan F-Freeman: Who are you calling pucks, Pete?! That's Ryan, Sora, Evil Ryan, Matau, Donald, Sci-Ryan, Crash, Bertram, Evil Anna and Goofy to you! Sora: And don't you forget it! Barbosa: That we won't. And we'll engrave it on your tombstone, to be sure. Pete: Whoa! I like your style! Swiper: Me too. Barbosa: Men. Half of you stay here and indulge these cullies. The rest, bring me that Medallion! Pirates: Aye! [ Ryan F-Freeman: Guess we can do some fighting. Sora: Aw, we only get to stomp on a few of you? [Barbosa laughs. Ryan, Sora and their friends starts to fight the pirates but it's no use Ryan F-Freeman: It's no use. Sora: We can't beat them. Sci-Ryan: What do we do now? Pirate: Aye, waddya expect? Crash Bandicoot: at a cloud moving away from the moon That? pirates turn to skelitons Pirate: You best be sayin' yer prayers! Swiper: Hey! Look out! They can see you! Get away from their magic! Pirate: What for? Pete: Weren't you listening to him before? Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Swiper. Thank you for the advice. Sora: Yeah, you told us that Pirates can't stand Magic. Swiper: his fingers Oh man! Evil Ryan: My magic could beat them sea dogs! Sora, Evil Ryan and Sci-Ryan use their magic and defeats the pirates Pete: Hey! This ain't over! Swiper: We will meet again, Autobots! Sci-Ryan: Sure we will. Now, shoo! Shoo! and Swiper runs off Ryan F-Freeman: If Pete and Swiper are here, then we got work to do. Evil Ryan: Yes. Goofy: Me too, Evil Ryan. And that pirate captain looked mean, too. Ryan F-Freeman: I hate to see him and Swiper turn into Heartless. Sora: Me too, Ryan. Bertram T. Monkey: But, we ARE here... Sora: Hey. Maybe we could take a pirate ship out for a spin! Ryan: SORA!!! Are you going to take a boat!? Sora: Just kidding! Weren't those guys heading into town? Goofy: Yeah. I think they're looking for the treasure. Evil Ryan: We should check out in town. Ryan: Let's go then. Meanwhile Elizabeth Swann: Where are you taking me? Let me go! [ Will Turner: Elizabeth! Stop! saw Heartless Will Turner: What are they? Crash Bandicoot: It's the Heartless, mate! Donald: Watch out! and the others arrive Sora: We'll handle them. Go! Take cover! Ryan: And hide! They are fighting them and they defeated them Will: Well done! My own fencing skills are not to be ashamed of...but I've never faced foes such as that before. Sora: You really think we're that good? Goofy: Did you find your friend? Will: I was too late. But I must rescue her! Would you help me? Sora: Of course! I'm Sora. This is Donald and Goofy. Ryan: I'm Ryan. This is Crash, Sci-Ryan, Evil Ryan, Evil Anna, Bertram and Matau. Will: And I'm William Turner, but call me Will. Sora: Okay, Will. Let's go! Will: Right. We've got to get to the docks! (They run to the harbor, but the Black Pearl has already left Port Royal) Will: We're too late! Sora: Huh? Ryan: Why? Will: Those pirates kidnapped Miss Swann and took her to their ship. Now they've sailed, and I'll never be able to find her! Jack Sparrow: Then she's long gone. The Black Pearl is nigh uncatchable. Best find yourself another girl, mate. (They see Jack Sparrow climbing aboard the Interceptor) Will: You... What are you doing aboard the Interceptor? She's off limits to civilians. Jack Sparrow: Ah, fortunate that I'm going to commandeer her, then. She'll make a fine pirate ship. Sora: A pirate! Ryan: Really!? (Jack appears on the deck) Jack Sparrow: Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please. Will: Take me with you. Help me hunt down the Black Pearl and save Miss Swann. I got you out of that jail cell, Sparrow. Do this and your debt's repaid. Jack Sparrow: You'll have to win fair lady's heart alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me. Sora: C'mon, Captain! Ryan: Let us to with you. Will: Are you sure you can sail her, all on your own? (Jack contemplates his plan) Jack Sparrow: You've a point there. (They climb aboard the Interceptor as Jack descends the ramp) Will: Thanks, Sparrow. Jack Sparrow: CAPTAIN Sparrow. Sora: I'm Sora. This is Donald and Goofy. Ryan: I'm Ryan. This is Crash, Sci-Ryan, Evil Ryan, Evil Anna, Bertram and Matau. Will: I'm Will Turner. Jack Sparrow: That would be short for William, I imagine. No doubt named for your father, eh? Will: Yes. Jack Sparrow: Well, then, Mr. Turner. You get us ready to make way. I've some effects to liberate. Will: Aye-aye! But hurry. Jack Sparrow: Naturally. Donald: Sora! Sci-Ryan: Ryan! Goofy: You really wanna be a pirate? Sora: Of course not! Ryan: Actually no. Jack Sparrow: What do you make of this Will? Sora: I don't know. We just met him. Jack Sparrow: Hmm... I think my luck's about to change. (They cast off. Barbossa offers to have dinner with Elizabeth) Elizabeth: You can release me. You have your trinket; I'm of no further value to you. (Barbossa holds up the gold medallion between his fingers) Barbossa: This is no trinket, missy. This is cursed Aztec gold. One of eight hundred and eighty-two identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortez himself. Elizabeth: I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Barbossa. Barbossa: That's exactly what I thought. Buried on an Island of Dead what cannot be found 'cept for those who know where it is. Find it, we did. There be the chest. Inside be the gold. And we took 'em all! We spent 'em and traded 'em and frittered 'em away on drink and food and pleasurable company. (Barbossa stands up) Barbossa: The more we gave 'em away, the more we came to realize... the drink would not satisfy, and food turned to ash in our mouths. We are cursed men, Miss Turner. Compelled by greed, we were, but now... we are consumed by it. Elizabeth: How very sad for you. Barbossa: There is one way we can end our curse. All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be gathered and restored to the stone chest. And the blood of every soul who touched a piece o' the treasure must be repaid. (He walks to the window and looks out at the waves) Barbossa: Miss Turner! For ten years we've searched every league of these waters, every town and village---preying on sailors and settlers alike! Eight hundred and eighty-one pieces we found, but despaired of ever finding the last. All those years, you been safe in your bed, readin' your pirate stories, dreamin' of adventure on the high seas---we've endured torments worse than death itself! (He turns around to face her) Barbossa: But now, thanks to ye, we have the final piece---at last. When this medallion is restored to the chest, we'll be free to roam the seas as men. No longer will we be ghosts! Elizabeth: And the blood that's to be repaid? Barbossa: That's why there's no sense to be killin' ye...yet. (Elizabeth gasps and runs out of the room, slamming the doors open. The undead pirates are waiting for her on deck) Barbossa: Ye see, the moonlight shows us for what we really are. (He approaches Elizabeth, and enters the moonlight, turning skeletal before her eyes) Barbossa: We are not among the livin', and so we cannot die. But neither are we dead. I've suffered too long! You'd best start believin' in ghost stories, Miss Turner. For, you see, tonight---you're in one! (He laughs and opens a bottle of wine, tossing the cork to the floor. He takes a long swig, the drink pouring down between his bones. Jack Sparrow sets a course for the Black Pearl) Will (to Jack): Why are you so fixated on that compass? Jack Sparrow: It'll be she that leads us to the Isla de Muerta---where Barbossa's headed. Savvy? Sora: How do you know? Ryan: And what is that place? (Jack closes the compass and puts it away) Jack Sparrow: Ah, lad... He and I once had our eyes on a treasure---Aztec gold. 'Twas hidden on the Isla de Muerta. But he turned traitor and stole my ship. Sora: So he's after that treasure, then. Jack Sparrow: Treasure's already his. So's the curse upon it. I've no desire for such treacherous spoils. But I will have back what's mine---the Black Pearl. (The Interceptor docks at the Rock Face at Isla De Muerta) Jack Sparrow: You lads wait here. Young Turner and I will rescue the lady. Sora: Hey! What about us? Jack Sparrow: You're to guard the ship, o' course. It's a task given only to the bravest of pirates. Sora: All right... Jack Sparrow: Guard her well! (He and Will turn towards the entrance) Jack Sparrow: Shall we? (Jack and Will enter the cave. Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to the Interceptor and wait) Sora: I think he was just trying to fast-talk us... Donald: And you fell for it. Sora: What's keeping those two? Goofy: They sure are taking their time... Sora: If Pete's hanging around, there must be Heartless here, too. And Jack and Will aren't used to fighting Heartless... Let's go see. (Jack and Will sneak into the Moonlight Nook and see Barbossa and the other pirates upon mountains of treasure. Elizabeth stands frightened behind a large chest. Barbossa holds up the medallion) Barbossa: Every last piece that went astray we have returned, save for this! And now, the blood will be repaid to free us from this curse forever! (Sora, Donald, and Goofy enter the Cave Mouth. Will and Elizabeth run out of the Powder Store) Will: Quick, they're after us! (Pirates come running through the cave) Sora: We'll hold them off! Give us a sign when the ship's ready to sail! Will: Right! We'll light the signal flare! (Will and Elizabeth run to the Interceptor. Sora, Donald, and Goofy fight off the pirates for one minute before the signal flare shoots up into the sky from the ship) Sora: The signal! (They run out of the cave back to the Interceptor) Sora: Where's Jack? Will: Well... (In the Moonlight Nook, Barbossa turns to Elizabeth, who's standing behind the chest) Barbossa: And now, the blood will be repaid to free us from this curse forever! (Will is anxious to save Elizabeth and looks for a way to secretly get her out of there) Jack Sparrow: No! Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment. Will: When it's of greatest profit to you? Jack Sparrow: May I ask you something? (Jack stands very close to Will) Jack Sparrow: Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Stay here...and try not to do anything stupid. (Jack walks off, but is hit in the back of the head by an oar. He slumps to the ground. Will tosses the oar to the ground. Barbossa grabs Elizabeth's hand and slices a fair cut on her palm. He presses the pirate medallion to her skin, staining it with her blood) Barbossa: Begun by blood...by blood undone. (The gold piece drops into the chest with the other medallions. Barbossa waits with his arms outstretched for any sign of change. Nothing happens and he forcefully grabs Elizabeth's arm) Barbossa: You! Maid! Your father. Was your father William Turner!? Elizabeth (defiantly): No. (Barbossa knocks Elizabeth over the pile of treasure, dropping the medallion) Pirate: I don't understand! Pirate: What's going on? Barbossa: Who brought this wench to us? Pirate: She said her name was Turner! Pirate: Come on! Pirate: Why isn't it working? Pirate: Get on with it! (Elizabeth grabs the medallion and Will finds her) Will: Hurry! (They run out of the Moonlight Nook behind the pirates. Barbossa sees Will carrying the medallion) Barbossa: You there! The medallion! After them, you ingrates! (Back on the Interceptor) Ryan: Will, how could you!? Will: I had to. Jack's no fairy-tale pirate. The real ones aren't to be trusted. (They set sail to return to Port Royal. Will and Elizabeth are in the Ship's Hold) Will: Is it true? You gave Barbossa my name instead of yours. Why choose my name? Elizabeth: I don't know. (Will sees the medallion in Elizabeth's hand) Will: Elizabeth...where did you get that? Elizabeth: It's yours. From that day we found you---drifting at sea. Will: After all this time... I thought I'd lost it. It was a gift from my father...he sent it to me. Elizabeth: I'm sorry. (She hands him back the medallion) Will: Why did you take it? Elizabeth: Because I was afraid that you were a pirate. That would have been awful. (Will paces away from her) Will: Of course... Don't you see? It wasn't your blood they needed... it was my father's blood--- My blood. The blood...of a pirate. (On the Black Pearl, Jack is tied up between Barbossa and the pirates) Barbossa: How the blazes did you get off that island, Jack? Jack Sparrow: When you sailed away in my ship and marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, with naught but a pistol and a single shot, you forgot one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Barbossa: I won't be makin' that mistake again. Jack Sparrow: Then what say you to puttin' the past behind us, untying these ropes, and letting me negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that? Barbossa: Seein' as how the Black Pearl's mine now, Jack, lettin' you go doesn't seem to fall within my interest. Jack Sparrow: Odd, I'm not actually concerned with YOUR INTEREST. Give me back the Pearl! (Barbossa laughs) Barbossa: All right! Lock him in the brig! (The Bo'sun pushes Jack, who doesn't move. He keeps pushing him, and Jack just looks at him) Barbossa: We're comin' up on the Interceptor. Pirate: What do we do, Captain? Barbossa: Whaddya think, you idiot? (Aboard the Interceptor, the wind blows through Elizabeth's hair and she notices something in the distance) Elizabeth: Will, look! (Will, Sora, and Goofy rush over to see what she's pointing at. It's the Black Pearl) Donald: What now? Sora: I wonder what Jack would do? Ryan: I don't know. Will: I'm not sure. I suppose...he'd run for it. (A cannon is shot) Sora: Sounds good to me. (The Interceptor is hit by the cannon and everyone loses their balance. Will falls backwards over the edge of the ship. He grabs hold of a small ledge, but loses his grip and falls into the water. Elizabeth runs to the edge of the ship) Elizabeth: Will! (They hear another cannon shot) Goofy: Everyone hit the deck! (The cannon hits the Interceptor again and everyone falls over. Sora sees the pirate medallion and picks it up) Sora: We're just gonna have to fight! (The Interceptor turns around and runs alongside the Black Pearl. Several pirates jump aboard. Sora clenches the medallion as he simultaneously fights the pirates and Ryan returns fire with the cannons. Afterward, the Black Pearl is left in a smoky haze) Donald: Hooray! Ryan: We won! Sora: We beat the pirates! Barbossa: Well, did you now, laddie? (Sora turns around and sees Barbossa, Elizabeth, Jack, the bo'sun, and a few pirates) Sora: Jack! Ryan: Oh no! (Jack giggles nervously. More pirates arrive) Barbossa: Now then, I'll be having back that medallion. Unless it's more important than their lives? Will: Barbossa! (Will aims a pistol at the pirate captain) Will: She goes free! Barbossa: Go ahead boy---shoot! We can't die. Will: You can't... But I can! (Will points the gun at his own head) Will: My name is Will Turner! My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner! His blood runs in my veins! (Barbossa is surprised) Will: On my word, do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker. Barbossa: Name your terms...Mr. Turner. Will: Release Elizabeth...and Sora, and Donald, and Goofy, too! Including Ryan, Crash, Matau, Sci-Ryan and the Cyberlings! Barbossa: Anythin' else? (Jack tries to get Will's attention to set him free) Will: Leave now! (Jack sighs. Barbossa bows) Barbossa: Agreed. Leave we shall...but the Heartless stay! (Pete laughs and Sora sees that he has taken hold of Will, knocking him out with an oar. Several Air Pirate Heartless appear. Pete, with Will in hand, runs off) Sora: No fair! (Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elizabeth, and Jack are confined to the Ship's Hold Pete: Good work, Barbossa! Who knew it'd be this easy? Elizabeth: Barbossa, you coward! Sora: That's the last time I trust a pirate! Ryan: Me too, Sora. Pirate: The powder kegs are ready, Captain! Barbossa: Then I bid ye farewell! (Barbossa and Pete leave the Interceptor) Donald: What are we gonna do!? Goofy: We'll be blown to smithereens! Jack Sparrow: Why struggle, mate? A pirate knows when to surrender. Sora: Are you serious, Jack? Jack Sparrow: Your average pirate, anyway. (Jack cuts his ropes with his knife and stands up) Jack Sparrow: First, we've got to see to the gunpowder. I'm not about to lose this ship! Sora: I still don't plan to trust pirates again. Jack Sparrow: Wise policy, lad. (After being untied, they race to the deck, where there are five kegs of gunpowder close to explosion. Sora quickly knocks each one into the water) Sora: All clear! Ryan: The Interceptor is safe. (Jack runs to the helm) Jack Sparrow: That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship. But I'll be havin' her back soon enough. (They return to Isla de Muerta) Jack Sparrow (to Elizabeth): You stay with the ship, lass! Elizabeth: I'll do no such thing! Will could die in there. Jack Sparrow: Dear William is fine. Trust me. Elizabeth: I am not a fool, Jack. Sora: Then trust me instead! Ryan: Besides we can help you. Elizabeth: Sora, Ryan, Donald, Goofy, everyone--bring Will back safely! (They run into the cave. In the Treasure Heap, Barbossa and the other pirates stand around the chest) Barbossa: Now, let's be tryin' this again! The last of the Aztec treasure has been returned. (He points a knife at Will) Barbossa: And now, the blood will be repaid to free us from this curse forever! This time for sure! (The pirates cheer. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jack run in) Sora: Ahoy! Treasure, mateys! Ryan: Avast you salty peanuts! Barbossa: Not possible. Donald: Not probable! We're alive and we're pirates! Evil Ryan: Time to say our names.arms split into 2 and activates his Lightsabers Jack Sparrow: Captain Jack Sparrow! Sora: Sora! Ryan: Ryan! Donald: Donald Duck! Sci-Ryan: Sci-Ryan! Evil Ryan: Evil Ryan! Evil Anna: Evil Anna! Matau: Matau! Bertram: Bertram! Crash: Crash! Goofy: Goofy, too. Barbossa: So you want to play pirate? Best save the playacting for the nursery. After them! (Sora, Donald, and Goofy fight the pirates. Jack takes care of his own business) Sora: No more playacting now! Will: Thank you, Sora! Goofy: Uh, where's Jack? (They hear the clang of sword and see that Jack and Barbossa have crossed swords) Sora: Jack! Get him! Jack Sparrow: Huh? (As he's distracted, Barbossa plunges his sword into him. Sora gasps) Sora: Jack! Barbossa: You're a fool, Jack Sparrow. (Jack stumbles back into a patch of moonlight and his skeletal form is revealed. Jack holds his hand up and looks at it. His other hand contains a pirate medallion, which he rolls on his knuckles) Will: Jack... Barbossa: Show yourself, Pete! The tide has changed. (Pete appears) Pete: See? I told ya you'd be needin' ol' Pete! (Pete whistles and an Illuminator Heartless crawls down on the walls, its eyes glowing and its tongue lolling about. It hops from rock to rock and moves behind Barbossa on the rock wall. They fight the pirate captain. Pete and Swiper looks worried) Pete: This ain't over! Swiper: We're out of here! Jack Sparrow: Right! Care to surrender, Barbossa? (Barbossa's sword is drawn) Jack Sparrow: Well, enough of this, then... (Jack drops his sword and takes out his pistol) Jack Sparrow: What say you we call it---a draw? Barbossa: Jack, how many times do I have to tell ya--- (Jack tosses the medallion and shoots Barbossa with the only bullet left in his pistol. Barbossa laughs) Will: Laugh while you can, Barbossa! (Will, holding the knife, drops the two medallions he has in his hand, stained with blood, onto the large pile in the chest. Barbossa is lifted of the curse) Barbossa: I feel...cold. (The pirate falls to the ground. Later, they leave the cave) Will: What now, Jack? Jack Sparrow: Whatever I want, now that the Pearl is mine again. Will: That she is. Thank you, Jack. (Will holds out a hand to shake Jack's hand, but Jack flinches with his arms over his head) Jack Sparrow: I didn't want ye hittin' me again, mate. Sora: Hey, Jack---good luck. Ryan: Be careful! Donald: And remember to be good! Jack Sparrow: I'm off. (Jack backs away, then looks in her direction as Elizabeth runs toward them) Elizabeth: Will! (Jack opens his arms but she runs right past him and hugs Will) Sora: Good for them. Goofy: Uh-huh! Hey, Sora---how come your face is all red? Crash: Even you, Ryan. (Goofy points. Sora and Ryan covers their face) Sora: What? It is not red! Ryan: No way, we're not! Donald: Aw, I know who you're thinking about. (Goofy and Donald laugh. Jack takes out his compass and it glows brightly as he opens it. It floats into the air, and Ryan and Sora opens another gateway with their Keyblades) Sora: You know...for a minute there...I was afraid we were gonna lose Donald to the curse of the treasure! Goofy: Yup. Me, too. Ryan: I know, right? Donald: What!? Ryan: You know, Sora. For a minute or two... I was worried we were going to lose Sci-Ryan to this curse of the treasure. Matau: Me too, Master Ryan. Sci-Ryan: What?! to shake Sora You do not leave me to the curse, Sora! Ryan: Come on you two. Break it up. I think you need to get along with Sora. Right. Sci-Ryan: Ok. We could go to Agrabah. heroes leave this world Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes